Pipsqueak (The ZhuZhus)
Pipsqueak Oakdale is one of the main protagonists of The ZhuZhus. She is a female hamster and a member of the Fab Four. History Pipsqueak is Frankie's first hamster and the "unofficial" leader of the ZhuZhus. Personality Pipsqueak is a faithful, adventurous, and daring tomboy who likes sports and daring activities. The team always depends on her for new ideas. In The Pumpkin Whisperers she shudders at the thought of eagles. Appearance Pipsqueak is a yellow hamster with black eyelashes, dark green eyebrows, and light blue eyes. She is the smallest of the Fab Four.Theme song Her birthmark is a shooting star because she is always firing with enthusiasm and new ideas. Relationships Frankie Frankie is Pipsqueak's owner. Pipsqueak is very loyal to Frankie, as she was her first hamster. In "Home Run Hamsters" she is seen happily crying in her locker once she sees an image of the Zhus. In "Skate-lebrity" Pipsqueak is seen worried about Frankie because of Chunk making her focus on her looks more than her stunts. She wanted to help Frankie as well, but Chunk gave her minor things to help her with. Num Nums Pipsqueak and Num Nums are best friends. They've been together since they were pink and hairless (which were their original names). Chunk Pipsqueak gets annoyed at Chunk's antics. In "The Wrong Stuff" she comments on how annoying Chunk is when trying to convince him that Frankie and the Zhus aren't aliens. Squiggles Their friendship isn't really shown. Walter Pipsqueak grew to like Walter as shown in Walter-Gate, but she doesn't like his dog kisses. Sightings Pipsqueak has appeared in every episode. Her first appearance was in "Happy Bounciversary." Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *She is the leader of The ZhuZhus and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Pipsqueak's name is a pun on her size, being the smallest of the other Zhus. *Her name is misspelled as "Pipsqueek" on the official website. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Train and the Boat, Cub and Company, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *She is married to Elroy. *She and Elroy have given birth to Canard Oakdale in The Brave Little Piglet. Gallery Wedding Dress Pipsqueak (Wedding Dress).jpg|Pipsqueak (Wedding Dress) (color) Pipsqueak (in her wedding dress).jpg|Pipsqueak (Wedding Dress) Poses Pipsqueak (Ring).png|Wedding Ring No20190708 005811.jpg|It's Elroy and Pipsqueak with Canard References External links de:Pipsqueak es:Pipsqueak pl:Pipsqueak Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Hamsters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:The ZhuZhus Characters Category:Kids Category:Chuck's Choice Characters